The day we promise to be together forever
by D.N.S Akina
Summary: Today is the day they start a new life together despited have a horrible past. Even they always bickering and flirting with each other, they always never leave and care each other.


She can't believe it today is the day she get married. She never thought to married after all she are pirate. But a certain captain propose her made her mind change and accept it to be with that person forever.

Her life changed after Marvelous invite her to join Gokaiger. She made a friends and family but the most thing is she fall in love with Marvelous who always cocky and pervert sometimes and bickering with him especially about the food but deep inside him, he has horrible past than her and others's past and has caring and soft side.

Her thoughts interrupted when someone knocked on the door, "Come in." said Luka to see Ahim who is her bridesmaid and wearing her dress.

She hold a bouquet of red, and yellow tulips but what attract Luka's attention is a sliver ring with pink diamond on it fitting one of her fingers.

"So he finally proposed you?" asked Luka smirked as she see Ahim started blushed and muttered yes. Joe and Ahim finally confess their feeling and start dating a year after Marvelous and Luka dating.

"I glad he propose you on the prefect time. Did you know I bet with Marvelous when he propose? I win." Ahim more blushed after what she hear.

"Luka-san!"

She giggled but stopped when Ahim smile or smirked and say, "Are you ready for your first night with Marvelous-san?"

She blushed more redder than Red Sentai members and can't believe the polite and shy princess just say that, "Ahim!"

"Okay, I stop what I say. Are you feel nervous?" asked Ahim as she help tie Luka's hair.

"To be honest... I am not sure." Luka's word cause Ahim froze and looked up to see a image of Luka smiled nervously in the mirror.

"But what I know is I want spent my time with him in this entire life althought he quite annoying sometime."

Both girl giggling at what she say. " I guess this time for us go, is it?" asked Luka as Ahim nodded and hand her a bouquet of red and yellow of roses and tulips with chrysanthemums coloured red and white.

The wedding held at the garden and has gazebo. There many flowers grow in different colour and shape.

36 chairs on each side sited by 72 Sentai members, allies and mentor leave the middle covered red carpet and petal of yellow roses on it.

The gazebo decorated with red ,yellow and white ribbons.

Marvelos wear black blazer over red vest and his usual white collar shirt, black pant and brown shoe looked calm with Joe in smiliar clothes but blue blazer along with brown pants and no vest who are his groomsmen

But his heart beat faster as he nervous and yes the fearless captain are nervous but don't want to admit it.

Why I agreed to invite everyone? This was supposed to be a private wedding. thought Marvelous as Joe somehow read his mind whisper to him, "Be glad you don't invite thousands people."

At least his nervous dissappear well... a little bit, the music played catch everyone's attention to see Ahim walked graceful and the captain looked at his second in command blushed to see his now fiance smiled at him cause the captain smirked and nudged him.

Then he froze when he saw Luka walk slowly while holding Don's arm who lead her to him. The way she looked in the dress nearly cause him breathless.

*The white flower or ribbon tied the hair is replaced by a red rose.

Without realizing it, she at the front of him and if not for Joe nudged him he still froze. He took her hand and whisper to her, "You are so beautiful."

Luka blushed at his praise as the priest begin to speak, "Today we all here to withness this couple will tie their love by a string of fate. Before that, let us hear the groom and bride tell their vows."

"I always thought I will be alone even I have Navi company me but then I meet you guys one by one and became Gokaiger as well as family and friend but you more than friend. I... I don't know how to say it." Everyone chuckled especially Joe see the captain almost speechless.

"Luka... you're my thief who stole my heart and never returned it. Nothing compared with you because you are my precious treasure and the only I want in my life. Even you know about my past, you still accept and support me. I know we argue a lot and maybe in the future but... I want you to know I will always love you no matter what happened."

She never expected to hear what she hears from his mouth as her eyes started wet and tell her vow, "B-baka... of course I know t-that! After all, you are my beloved one beside my sister and... I can't bear it if I lost you too. If Zangyack don't exist, Fia may still alive but I never meet everyone especially you. That's why I-I glad to be in love with you."

Marvelous took the ring from Joe and slip the ring into her finger then Luka took the ring from Ahim and slip the ring into his finger. "Will you take her as your wife and always be there during healthy and sickness until eternally?" The priest ask Marvelous replied, "Yes, I do."

The priest turned to Luka and ask her, " Will you take her as your husband and always be there during healthy and sickness until eternally?". "Yes, I do." said Luka tried not to cried smiled at Marvelous who smiled back. "Now I declare you as husband and wife. You may kiss the b-" before he finish his sentences, Marvelous already pulled her and kiss her gentlely as Luka kiss him back and put her arm around his neck, "bride... People nowdays." the priest mutter to himself shook his head as the guests clapped their hands in joyful.

They don't know what will happened in the future but they will face it together after all they're pirates.


End file.
